Operation: HeadSlicer
by CRAPPOSTS3
Summary: Welcome to Central Vietnam. Home of the Biggest Cocaine Manufacturer known to exist. CIA Officer Jake Norman will work with Special Ops Team ReconGhosts to take down the Dpou. Dive into the pasts of these soldiers and see how they take down the Dpou.


Chapter 1: Prolouge

Operation: HeadSlicer

Location: Central Vietnam

CIA Officer: Jake Norman

Briefing: Alrighty then. Let's get this overwith. Your target is Tzing Mao and he was originally born in China. We have very limited information on him but his intentions are clear. He wants to take over Vietnam and make it his own country. But before that he'll need some loyal men and alot of money. His solution? Start up a drug organization and become a mercenary group at the same time. He named his group 'The Dpou'. At first the Vietnamese people retailated. They threw riots, made things violent, and eventually it got out of hand. The Vietnamese government finally said,"We had enough!", and they started a private military group called VietCom. When things started to tense up between the Dpou and VietCom, the Dpou started to kill journalists,governors, and anyone linked to the government. Those guys almost became extinct. Then they struck a deal. "You stop killing us and we'll look the other way.". Well it certaintly worked. Now as long as the Dpou don't start causing trouble the VietCom ignores them. Now let's talk about how you'll crush these bastards.

The Dpou are seperated into 7 groups to make sure the machine keeps going. Security, Influence, Technology, Production, Smuggling, Dealing, and Training.

Each group has 5 underbosses which you'll need to take out in order to get the headboss of the group. After you beat the headboss you'll be one step closer to Tzing Mao. Remember you have every weapon, vehicle, and any other resources at your disposal. Oh I forgot to mention. The Vietnamese Rebels. Or you can call them the Viva-Viets. If you want to make it through Vietnam these underequipped and undertrained rebels are your new friends. Their leader, Poc Youg is a valluable ally to have since they have more intel on the whole Dpou. Alright. This concludes your briefing. Good luck out there Nomads. Jake Norman out.

3 Days Later...

P.O.V (Ghost)

"Holy Shit. Never been in Vietnam before.", I said with a chuckle.

"Y'know I honestly thought I could take a little break and catch up on some frickin' sleep."

"God damnit Rake. Stop complaining."

"What? I like to complain. Besides where are Grazer and Odin?"

"They should be here soon. They said they were gonna arrive in a helo."

"Huh. Typical."

Just then, I heard a static noise through my headset and I heard Jake thorugh the line.

"Yo Ghost. Rake. Radio Grazer and Odin as soon as you can. I got some important intel following one of the underbosses. Meet me at Saipong Bravo in 5."

"Copy Jake. Ghost out."

"Alrighty Ghost. Let's tell Odin and Grazer to hurry their asses."

8 Minutes Later..

"Hey Ghost Team. You're late by 3 minutes."

"Hey Jake, we can't all be perfect.", I said with a hint of annoyance.

"Hhmph. Anyway we have intel that their will be an armored convoy rolling out through the Qaer Province delivering cocaine to some buyers in Russia. We can't let the convoy pass through. This convoy happens to belong to one of the underbosses of Smuggling. His name is Peter Schmyer. He used to be a American Pilot but was offered a job here in Vietnam. He came and he was promised a lot of money and here we are now. If you disable that convoy, that will put more pressure on him and maybe later he'll be forced to fix his problems. If we do enough damage. I sent the coordinates to your TAC-Map to where you can set up an ambush."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I prepared a Armored Vehicle and I asked some of the Viva-Viets for some help as well. They'll meet ya there. Good luck.".

One by one we stepped outside into the car.

"I'll drive. Grazer be the gunner. Odin sit shotgun with me. And Rake you can sit in the back."

"Huh. Typical."

"Alright let's head out."

I shoved the key in the ignition and the car started to stir. Then I stomped on the gas pedal.

"We should be there in 3 kilometers."

Odin then suggested,"Let's listen to the radio."

"Yo Ghost. I bet ya there'll be like some Dpou propaganda saying how great they are or some shit like that."

Grazer rolled his eyes.

"Obviously."

"Well let's see.", I said as I cranked on the radio.

"THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO DPOU SHO RADIO!"

I immediately turned it off.

"Well I think we can go without the radio. This one time."

 ** _Hope you guys actually like my first serious story! This one isn't bullshit like the other stories I made. If you couldn't tell this is gonna be M-Rated and it'll have alot of violence,language, and depressing moments. So if you wanna be happy and have a giggle, I suggest you go to my other stories. (After this story, I might do a Sword Art Online Fanfic. :/ ). With much appreciation Crapposts3. (Lol that sentence didn't sound serious.)_**


End file.
